Unplaned Not Unwanted
by DevyChan
Summary: Finally ariving at collage Jonouchi and Yugi expect a normal collage experience, but there new roommates may change that completly. Especially with there seemingly suttel flirting. Will things move to quickly and whatll happen when others try to interfere
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: This is a Yaoi (shounen ai/boyXboy) story. Dont like? Dont read its that simple. But others that do please read and review and youll get cookies :D ...If i have any .**

**Main Parrings: SethXJonouchi (Revertshipping), YamiXYugi (Puzzleshipping)**

**Other Parrings: Mentioned SerenityXAnzu (Sideshipping)**

**AN: Stupid title i know but.. I finnaly got my wrighting inspirstion back! This idea poped into my head while trying to decide which dorm im gonna be in at collage and stuff like that. Sooo i decided to wright it since i LOVE these parrings (i like revertshipping more then puppyshipping) Im still working out where im gonna go with this story but i hope you guys like this so far :D**

* * *

Jonouchi looked up at the large building that slowly came into view. They were there. He and his best friend were finally there. After taking a bus, a plane, a cab, a trolly, another bus, and the cab they were sitting in now, they were finally there.

University of The Arts.

The cab stopped in front of the building and Yugi paid the money owed, before both trudged inside, Yugi's large suitcase slowing him down.

"Ya think you brought to much stuff Yug'?" Jonouchi questioned amused that Yugi's suitcase was almost as big as he was.

Yugi ginned up at him. "Nope."

After a ways of walking they finally came to a stop in front of Yugi's room, which was across the hall from Jonouchi's. Laughter was heard from inside the room causing both teens to exchange questioning glances before entering. Following the sound led them to a small livingroom type of area. In it stood a man with crimson eyes, hair much like Yugi's except for the tips were crimson as his own were amethyst. He was tan and his muscular body being shown off by the tight dark blue leather pants he was wearing and a tight black leather tank top, and he had two belts on, one hanging lower on his hip.

Beside him stood another man also tan, but with stunning sapphire eyes and cinnamon brown hair. He wore a baggy black T-shirt, and fitting dark blue jeans. Two gold bands or either wrist, and gold earrings adorning his ears. He was much taller then the other who was more Yugi's height, seemingly as tall as Jonouchi. His arms were crossed over his chest, rolling his eyes at the shorter man. Jonouchi cleared his throat gaining both there attention.

"Oh hello. I'm Yami" The (in Yugi's opinion) sex god of the two greeted, smiling at them.

"H-hi Yami, I'm Yugi, and this is my friend Jonouchi." Yugi said politely trying not to stare at his look alike.

Jonouchi grinned "Hey Yami, I'm stayin' across the hall."

"Nice to meet you both. This is Seth he is also staying across the hall." Yami said referring to the taller man beside him.

Seth eyed Jonouchi over making the blonde feel a little selfconscious, before smirking. "Looks like I got a cute puppy as a roommate."

Jonouchi blushed hiding behind his bangs. "Uhh t-thanks..?" Shifting on his feet he muttered an 'I'm going to go set up my stuff' before exiting the room.

Seth chuckled as Yami sighed shaking his head. "I gonna go set up my stuff too.." Yugi said heading to his room.

"Ok little one." Yami replied smiling at him, causing Yugi to blush.

Seth raised a brow. "Little one?" He repeated as Yugi's door closed.

"Shut it. Your 'cute little puppy' is waiting for you."

Seth rolled his eyes heading to the door with a simple wave, before heading back to his own room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonouchi sighed as he lugged his suitcase into a room. Immediately he found this was Seth's room as it was decorated with posters and such. Jonouchi noticed a few Duel Monsters poster and many of books. He also noticed that this room looked like a room in ancient Egypt with all the artifacts that were set up around the room. He kind of liked it, it intrigued him. Jonouchi closed the door quickly and moved to the other door, opening it to find it lipstick red room with hardwood floors, a closet, a desk with a lamp and chair, a double bed with a white rug under it, a window, three shelves, and an attached washroom. He entered the washroom, finding that it was also attached to Seth's room and he had set up his things on the top shelf, leaving the bottom for Jonouchi. After all his things were placed in their proper spot, Jonouchi sat on his newly sheeted bed and sighed once again. Unpacking was a lot harder then packing.

Just as he was about to relax his stomach growled signaling he was hungry. Jonouchi groaned getting off the bed heading to the small kitchen to make dinner since it was time for it anyway.

Not to long later Seth walked in curiosity bringing him to the kitchen. Reaching the door way he found Jonouchi standing in front of the stove, hair pinned out of his eyes. Busy cooking something that smelt fantastic to Seth.

"Wanna join me for dinner?" Jonouchi asked over his shoulder to his roommate.

"Sure..What are you making?"

"Just curry and rice." Jonouchi said finishing up and turning off the stove.

"It smells amazing." Seth practically purred in Jonouchi's ear, causing the blonde to blush, quickly plating the food.

Seth smirked taking a seat at the table as Jonouchi set there plates and two sodas on the table. Before taking a seat himself, and enjoying their meal. During which Seth questioned Jonouchi about himself. As did Jonouchi about Seth.

"What about your immediate family, Jonouchi?"

"Well my sis is living with her girlfriend Anzu, my mom left when i was young, and my dads in prison."

"Oh ok. Why is he in prison? If you don't mind me asking."

"He uhh was a heavy drinker and liked to take out his unexplainable anger on me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its ok ya didn't know."

Seth nodded quietly, letting Jonouchi finish his food. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde, taking in every detail. The moment Seth had seen the blonde he had decided that he liked him. How could anyone not with those perfectly rosy lips that probably tasted of the most delectable things imaginable, that soft as silk skin, the strong but still delicate hands, beautiful golden hair, not to mention the most beautiful chocolate brown, sparkling eyes he had ever seen.

Jonouchi looked up after he had finished, noticing the older of the two staring at him.

"What is there somethin' on my face?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Seth smirked shaking his head. "No."

"Uhh ok then.." Jonouchi said taking there dishes to the kitchen, feeling Seth's gaze follow him the whole way.

Shrugging it off he went to doing the dishes, noticing he was getting tired rather early from him and Yugi's long trip.

After they were done he and Seth decided to watch a movie before calling it a day. They decided on a comedy and Jonouchi unnoticingly cuddled into Seth which he welcomed wrapping an arm around him.

The movie finally ended and Jonouchi was on edge of falling asleep. Seth noticed and smirked slightly, lifting Jonouchi up and carrying him to his bedroom. Laying him in his bed before climbing in beside him. If Jonouchi would have been fully awake he would have questioned this, but instead he cuddled closer falling completely asleep.

Seth wrapped his arms around Jonouchi's thin waist, pulling him closer. Nuzzling into his blonde hair, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla. After a good ten minutes of watching Jonouchi sleep, sleep took over Seth as well. An actual smile gracing his features for the first time in along time.

* * *

**AN: Well that was the first chapter ^^ Please review and tell me if i should have puzzleshipping the next chapter or more revertshipping or both?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok im tired and i have to get up kinda early tomorow but i managed to wright another chapter on this. Mostly puzzleshipping in this chapter since there was revertshipping in the last one. Well yeah im gonna let you read on and im gonna sleep. -hugs Yami plushie and Duke pillow-**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to say in the first chapter i DONT nor will i sadly EVER own YuGiOh...I wish i did tho**

* * *

Morning came as a rude awakening, sun glaring directly in Yami's eyes. The teen groaned stretching, before slowly getting out of bed. Showering and changing into black leather pants leaving his chest bare, before going to make breakfast.

Yugi awoke not long after, smelling food he walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning little one. Sleep well?" Yami asked turning to face him.

Yugi nodded rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, did you?"

Yami nodded walking over to Yugi. "Of course Aibou." He purred in the youngers ear.

Yugi shuttered a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "A-aibou?"

"Just a nickname." Yami said going back to finish making breakfast. "You don't mind do you?"

Yugi shook his head now noticing Yami bare muscular chest, causing his blush to intensify. "N-no." He stuttered directing his eyes to the floor. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up before breakfast." And with that he retreated to his room his mind racing.

_'Wow...He's gorgeous!..But he's probably straight. I know I'm not lucky enough for him to be gay or even bi..'_

After Yugi finished he came back to the table to find it set and his food being placed. Yugi's eyes widened, grinning happily at the food before him, when he sat down.

Yami noticed and smirked sitting across from his look a like. "I'm guessing you like blueberry pancakes, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded. "There my favorite. I haven't had them in a while thou." He said before digging in his food.

Yami suppressed a laugh and started on his own. _'His favorite huh? ..I'll have to rember that.'_

After they both finished Yami did the dishes, refusing to let Yugi do them. Then sat back on the couch beside his Aibou. _'...Or attest soon to be.' _He thought, watching Yugi sneak glances from the corner of his eye.

After sitting an unnoticed amount of time in a comfortable silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Yugi called walking to the door.

Upon opening it he found his best friend standing there grinning happily. With Seth standing behind him looking rather bored.

"Hey Yug' whats up?" Jonouchi asked after Seth shoved pasted them into the livingroom where Yami still was.

"Not much. How living with the new roomie?" Yugi asked letting Jonouchi in.

"Uhh interesting to say the lest..."

"Same here."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Seth...Are you sick?" Yami questioned standing up.

Seth raised a brow. "No why?"

"You look like you had a peaceful nights sleep for once."

Seth rolled his eyes at his younger cousin, getting the feeling he was implying something. "What I can't sleep peacefully without you questing me?"

Yami smirked. "Not when you obviously like your new roomie."

Seth scoffed turning away from his cousin to hide his slightly pink tinted cheeks. Giving only a 'So' as reply.

Yami chuckled sitting on the couch as Yugi and Jonouchi came into the room.

Yugi raised a brow but decided not to question it sitting beside Yami on the couch. Leaving room for Jonouchi and Seth who sat down after Yugi.

After a long time of talking, movie watching, and dueling it was now dinner time. They decided on just ordering in pizza. Instead on actually making anything.

(AN:Im skipping dinner sorry)

After dinner they said there goodbyes before Seth and Jonouchi headed back to there own rooms.

Yugi sighed happily flopping back on the couch. Yami followed sitting close beside him.

"Did you have fun today, Aibou?" Yami asked in a hushed tone, sounding almost seductive.

Yugi nodded, failing at fighting off a pale blush creeping to his cheeks. "Y-yeah. Did you?"

"Of course. How could I not have fun being with you?" He asked scooting closer. Snaking one arm around the Yugi. Before he had the chance to jump up off the couch.

Swiftly he pulled Yugi into his lap, wrapping his arms around Yugi's small waist. Resting his chin on Yugi's head breathing in his delicious sent.

Yugi squirmed a little his blush now full force. "Y-yami..?"

"Yes Aibou?"

Yugi wanted to ask him why he was treating him like his lover. But decided to ask the obvious instead. "Could you let me go?"

"Hmm.." Yami thought this over briefly, before setting Yugi on the coffee table infront of my the couch. Before Yugi could question this Yami placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sure." He replied to Yugis early question, in husky tone.

Yugi blinked "Huh?"

Yami just smirked seductively with a wink before heading towards his room. Swaying his hips back and forth a little upon feeling Yugi's gaze watching him.

After Yami went into his room Yugi went into his own, his eyes slightly glazed over. He changed into is blue PJ's, and slid into bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep it all hit him. _'He kissed me...Me of all people. Yugi mutou! But...He could probably get anyone he wanted looking like that. So why me?' _Yugi replayed the kiss over and over in his mind, until sleep took a hold of him.

(YAMI'S ROOM)

Yami smirked climbing into bed, after changing into his black silk PJ bottoms. Yugi was going to be his, he was set on it. Yugi was perfect and what Yami wanted Yami got. No matter how long it might take him. But he judged by how Yugi acted around him that it wasn't going to be to long._ 'All in good time..' _He thought replying the kiss in his mind until sleep finally came over him.

* * *

**AN: Well that was chapter two! Sorry if it was kinda short. Like i said im tired, and i didnt really know what to put here to move the story along so yeah. I hope you like it anyways and please review. (PLEASE Tell me which parring youd like to see more of SethXJonouchi or YamiXYugi)**


End file.
